Pirates Ahoy!
by The Little Nut
Summary: Join Wolfram as he embarks on an adventure on the seas with the notorious Shin Makoku Pirates! In between plundering goods, warding off other pirates and fighting sea monsters, our beloved prince must cope with his newfound feelings of love. AU! Shin Makoku-based world.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: The characters of this story(all chapters included) are not mine. I do not earn any profits from this fanfic. Enjoy reading it!

.

.

* * *

The sound of footsteps echoed in the castle's corridors as young prince Wolfram made his way towards his elder brother's office. He pondered seriously on what made Gwendal call him to his office. Lately, he had not committed any mistakes. His patrols were peaceful and his soldiers were in excellent form. The more he thought about it, the more it puzzled him. Worried, he quickened his pace.

'_If Gwendal is mad, its better to apologize soon rather than procrastinating_.'

He climbed two steps at once to reach the third floor and marched right. The sun that was sinking in the horizon illuminated his figure. The maids who were peeking from the kitchen gushed at his slender silhouette moving with sure steps and knocking on Lord Voltaire's office door.

"Enter." Came a voice gruffly.

Wolfram paused only a moment to gather his nerves before walking in, what he hoped was, confidently. However, he was taken aback by the presence of even his mother in the room; Her Highness, the Maou.

"Hahaue?"

"Oh Wolf! How nice to see you again!" she squealed delightedly and rushed forward to press him to her bosom. Oh, what works to sooth a son if not the heartbeat of his mother- was her philosophy.

Wolfram's words were muffled but Gwendal could make out him saying "…-met only an hour ago..!"

His brow twitched. Now was not the time for some glorious reunion.

"Ahem." He cleared his throat.

"Mother, please let Wolfram live to complete this mission."

"Ara Wolfram, that's right. We have a task for you."

In between coughs, our golden-haired prince managed to sputter-

"What…task…?"

Gwendal waited for his breathing to return to normal before he started…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was midnight. Blood Pledge Castle was standing proudly under the gentle moonlight. The sound of cicadas had lulled its previously bustling inhabitants to sleep with the exception of one restless prince.

Wolfram was wide-awake with thoughts of his latest mission. He was excited. Never before was he appointed a mission of such importance. He rolled to the other side of his bed and opened the drawer beside it. Pulling out a parchment, he read for the sixth time what was written in it.

"From:

The Imperial King and the people who make up this nation shall continue its long-standing prosperity. You must not forget that everything that makes this world began with us- the Mazoku. Bear with you the courage, wisdom and strength of those who defeated the Sou warriors and continue our prosperity forever! Behold our nation, and our capital!"

'_This is_ definitely _drafted by Gunter._' Wolfram groaned. He skipped the next few superficial paragraphs and read the core of this document.

"The Shin Makoku government is besieged with complaints from its allied nations that the notorious pirate crew who call themselves 'Shin Makoku Kaizoku', while already committing a sacrilegious crime by using our revered nation's name for their ship, are also bringing it further disrepute by plundering their treasures in our name. It is imperative that they must be brought to book for their crimes to send a strong message to our neighbors and our allies that we do not, under any circumstances, tolerate such behavior.

This mission is handed to the Royal Blue Knights.

Your target- Capture all the pirates, alive

Location- At Shin Makoku's southern bay

Time- At dawn, a week after this letter is dispatched

A report on our existing information of these pirates has been attached for your perusal.

Good Luck!"

Wolfram put the parchment aside carefully and picked up another one from the drawer. It was the information that had been formerly mentioned.

"

-Ship's captain: Has never been spotted. Said to be prideful and haughty.

-Ship's vice captain: Has never been spotted. Rumored as the love interest of the captain.

Crew members:

1.) Conrart Weller: Her Majesty's second son. Half human. Previously a citizen of Shin Makoku, he committed sedition by joining the infamous pirate crew after the war of races."

Wolfram clutched the sheet painfully before continuing reading.

"2.) Gisela von Christ: Lord Gunter von Christ's adopted daughter and former apprentice of Julia von Wincott. Rumored to have joined the pirate crew in despondency after witnessing the death of the latter."

A pained look marred Wolfram's face for a second. He took a deep breath.

"3.) The Navigator: Name unknown. Said to be constantly perched on top of the main mast.

4.) The Cook: No details known.

5.) Crew member 5: No details known."

Wolfram rolled the parchment carefully and put it back in the drawer. He snuggled into his bed and looked at the moon.

'_4 more hours left._'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was just minutes before dawn. The crickets were still chirping incessantly. The camouflaged Royal Blue Knights were hidden in the bushes, waiting for the arrival of their targets. A few whispers were heard in the bushes on the right followed by a muffled yelp. A stern voice said in a low tone "Any of you who dares to speak will personally get his posterior roasted by me." Yes, a prince can never say a vulgar word like 'ass' but that won't stop Wolfram. The soldiers gulped and went silent. Another fifteen minutes passed. The sun was now completely visible. Patience was wearing thin amongst the Knights. Just as they were thinking of getting up, they heard footsteps. Wolfram cocked his ear to the ground and put up two fingers.

'_Two against twenty. This will be a cakewalk._'

As the steps sounded nearer and nearer, Wolfram paused with bated breath for the right moment. When the two men were just in between them, he yelled "Charge!"

Swords were unsheathed as they circled the men threateningly. The soldiers waited for their captain's orders. Not receiving any, they looked back at him. Wolfram was staring angrily at the two men.

"Conrart and…Yozak!"

Conrart smiled and said gently "Nice to see you again, Wolfram."

Yozak chuckled as he removed his sword from its scabbard. "This will take no time at all, Captain." Conrart held his sword in response. Wolfram snapped out of his stupor and ordered, "Get them both! Don't let them escape!"

A fight between the Ruttenburg's Heroes and the Blue Knights started, with a magnificent display of swordplay and majutsu. Despite their excellent form, the knights were no match for the warriors. Wolfram, who was sparring with Conrart, looked at his comrades' losing conditions. Conrart took the opportunity and hit Wolfram with the back of his sword, turning him unconscious. But as his own brother caught him carefully, Wolfram only thought- '_Sorry, Aniue._'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ugh!" Wolfram awoke with a grunt.

'_Shit, where am I?_' he thought, looking around the room he was kept in. He was in some sort of a basement. It was dark and quaint with many boxes stacked around the room. He got up to check them out when the ground rocked violently.

Wolfram tumbled down and his stomach lurched. This morning's light breakfast was rapidly making its way up his throat. He looked around hastily and spotted a window. Running towards it, he pushed a box beneath it and stepped on it. He reached just in time at the window as his stomach's contents emptied themselves.

"Ugh!" He grunted again feeling weak. Opening his eyes, he was shocked to see what was in front of him. Miles and miles of sea…all the way till the horizon.

'_No way._' He thought '_This is NOT happening!_'

He jumped down and looked again around the room, this time more carefully. He spotted a ladder in the corner. He pulled it hard to check if it was safe to climb on. Satisfied, Wolfram climbed on the rungs and saw what looked like a floor door. He pushed upward but it did not budge. He tried harder but in vain. Jumbled voices reached him from the other end. He knocked hard on the board. The voices stopped and Wolfram heard footsteps. He climbed down a rung, just in case. Something heavy was shifted and the door cracked open. Yozak smiled down on him, "Yo! Good morning Bielefeld."

Wolfram seethed at his cheekiness. He scowled and climbed out when Yozak moved aside. Bright sunshine poured into his eyes. He shielded them as Yozak announced, "This is today's booty!" Lots of cheers were sounded and Wolfram grit his teeth in anger. He glared at all of them and stopped in shock at one person.

He had cerulean blue eyes that were staring at him haughtily through the flying sunny bangs. A smirk was shown.

"Welcome to my ship. I am Shinou and from today onwards, you are a Shin Makoku KAIZOKU!"

Further cheers and roars erupted. Wolfram eyes narrowed in anger…

"Its you…you bastard!"

.

.

.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading this, minna! Its an idea that popped in my mind when I was watching One Piece. Things look a bit angsty in this chapter but fear not! Next chapter will dispel such thoughts. So read on and don't forget to review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Now, now…is that how you address your king?"

"Shut up! Who's my king!? Heh, so you're not dead? Good for me, I get to roast you alive. I'm sure uncle will be happy too."

Wolfram bore a sardonic grin as he raised his hand elegantly and began his chant.

"All the elements that make…"

Shinou chuckled and jumped on the stern deck. Conrart escorted Gisela inside, already anticipating what was about to happen. He jerked the helm towards right. The ship titled dangerously and Wolfram choked to a stop. One hand covering his mouth, he glared angrily.

"You barbarian. Resorting to such cheap tricks…"

"Well, that is true. I'm no longer a noble. So I won't pretend to indulge in any chitchat with you. Bind him up," he said, now looking at Yozak, "and show him around our crib. He's going to bunk with the cook."

Wolfram cringed inwardly.

'_I do not like that smile. Who's this cook? And why is Yozak grinning like a maniac? Tsk, I don't care. I'll slice that cook if he dares to do anything funny._'

He gave a wicked smile in return. "This is merely strategic retreat, WILLIAM. I will murder you the moment you go lax in your defense. Be warned."

"Alright. Lets move now, bishie."

"Don't call me that!"

"Ouch! You don't have to bark in my ear, bishie."

"You insufferable…"

...

"Yare yare, what a troublesome boy you have as your nephew…Shinou."

"Daikenja…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright, so you already know me, ex-captain and Doc. Conrart and I are the fighters of this ship. Gisela is our doctor and assistant to the cook."

"Who's this cook you keep talking about?"

Yozak smiled mysteriously. "You'll see soon."

"Ok, look up there. What do you see?"

Wolfram glanced up and squinted his eyes against the bright sun. He tugged at the chains that bound his hands.

"DACASCOS! Meet our new pirate!"

"What the heck was that? Don't shout in my ear!"

"Payback, your excellency." Yozak winked.

"YOUR EXCELLENCY! IT IS MY UTMOST PLEASURE TO SEE YOU AGAIN! WELCOME ON BOARD!"

"It can't be…" Wolfram said, his eyes widening in surprise, "It can't possibly be THAT Dacascos."

"Who else can shout so loud?"

"I thought he resigned to return to his family."

"His family died in the war. There was no other place for him to return when Shinou picked him up. He is a good navigator. He is mostly perched on top of the mast only."

Wolfram was lost in thought for a moment, and then asked- "Why do you keep calling him Shinou? Sure, that jerk looks like Him but…"

"He's may be eccentric but is a good man, Your Excellency. Yes, he stole from the Bielefeld Treasury. But he gave it all to the families who lost their sole breadwinners. He only kept enough to buy a ship for himself. Though it could have been on the whim of his lover's too…"

"Lover?"

Yozak chuckled and pointed over Wolfram's shoulder. He turned around and gasped. '_A soukoku._' They were kissing shamelessly too.

"It is said that he declared his love as soon as he saw him. The man is Ken Murata or Daikenja as Cap'n calls him."

Wolfram raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, they are cosplay addicts."

Wolfram coughed loudly. Shinou looked up, "Do you mind?"

The former flushed.

"Pfft…!"

"Shut up, Yozak! Just take me to this cook already."

"Hai hai. This way, Your Excellency."

Wolfram was not sure what was it that irked him about the way Yozak addressed him. It was not completely disrespectful but more like he was being sycophantic to stop a kid from throwing a tantrum.

"Mmm!"

Wolfram snapped to attention. '_Ugh! Kissing and moaning so intimately out in the open. Such vulgarity!_' He ran towards Yozak who was already entering the kitchen.

Entering the room, he halted brusquely. Doing his best from letting any surprise show on his face, he thought, '_Another soukoku._'

He looked carefully at the boy, taking in all his features. His shocking black hair and eyes, athletic built, long fingers that were so deftly peeling the potatoes, strong elbows peeking out from rolled sleeves, lips that were speaking to him…

'_Speaking…ah!_'

"-fram, Wolfram…Can you hear me? Yozak, maybe he's having a heat stroke."

"Ahem! Sorry about that. So YOU're the cook?"

'_What's with that tone?_' Yuuri thought. "Yes. I'M the cook. Is that a problem?"

"It better not be, for your sake."

Yuuri's eyes narrowed. '_Is it just me or is this guy purposely trying to piss me off?_'

He glanced at Gisela, who only shrugged in response.

"Really, I didn't expect Conrart would have such a petty brother."

"Who're you calling petty, you wimp!"

"Wimp? Is that all you can come up with?"

"Shut up, you barbarian! Honestly, I knew Conrart was just a filthy half human but to think he is around the likes of you makes me want to puke."

He looked at Yuuri tauntingly but got no response. The latter was still like a statue; Hands clenched, jaw taut and head bowed. Wolfram felt a chill. He saw Gisela giving him a 'Now-you've-done-it' look.

"You dare speak such ill towards my godfather; your own brother?" Wolfram flinched at the acerbic tone.

'_His godfather? Weller?_'

When Yuuri looked up, he gasped. Slit eyes were boring into his. Wolfram took a step back instinctively.

"I do not tolerate such words against my comrades, much less Conrart, who is dearest to me."

A blue aura faded in around him.

"The one named Wolfram, you shall repent!"

Wolfram held his breath, preparing himself for the worst…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A bead of sweat trickled down his neck.

"What kind of a stupid punishment is this anyway?" Wolfram grumbled to Gisela, who was supervising him.

"Peel a hundred potatoes! Ha! I knew that guy was all bark and no bite. He must've been too scared to duel."

"Your Excellency, Yuuri is a pacifist…he believes in peace above anything else. He would never accept a duel as a punishment."

"Hmph! He is REALLY a wimp."

"I see I've been too lenient with you. Maybe I should ask you to chop a hundred onions too?"

Wolfram craned his neck to see Yuuri grinning at him. His heart tugged a little, which was ignored conveniently.

"…"

"Hahaha! So you CAN be amiable. How pleasant."

"Don't push your luck, wimp!"

Yuuri left while stifling his chuckles and shutting the door just in time to avoid the potato missile that Wolfram launched at him.

"Your Excellency…you dare throw tonight's dinner like that?" Gisela asked in her sergeant mode.

"Ah…so-sorry! I will not do it again."

"Very good, Your Excellency."

Wolfram gulped and picked up another potato.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Cheers!" Glasses clinked as the pirates merrily toasted for their newest member, who was ironically, sulking in between a bulky Yozak in a red dress and a drunk Shinou feeling up his sage. His only consolation was that Yuuri was sitting opposite to him.

'_Huh? Why is_ that _a consolation? Get a grip, Wolfram von Bielefeld!_'

"Wolfram, how do you like those roots I gave you for your seasickness?"

"Hmph! I didn't need them at all."

He stared right ahead at the double black who frowned and resumed chatting serenely with Conrart.

'_Tsk, stupid Weller! Bringing me here in such a dastardly manner. And what's with that Yuuri, getting all 'Justice-be-done' on me back then just because I insulted that Weller!_'

He looked around to distract himself and saw Gisela place a plate of food on the pulley. She pulled the rope next to it, making it reach all the way up to Dacascos.

He looked up at the sky and wondered how everyone at the castle must be doing.

'_Aniue, hahaue; Even Gunter and Anissina… I hope they won't worry too much for me. After all I'm a soldier. I can protect myself._'

A strong hand slapped his back, bringing him back to reality.

"Hic, you agree, huh, Exlecenly?"

"Exlec..? Hey, are you drunk? Let go of me!"

"Your exclemency is extremely cute! But I love his excenelly's brother only. If only he'd notice…hic!"

"Don't hug me, you brute! Weller! Get this ass off me! Wel-?"

Conrart was not in front of him anymore. For that matter, so wasn't Yuuri. Wolfram looked around frantically.

"My Sage! The soldiers are advancing! Let me make love to you one last time before I head into the battleground."

"My king. You know my body is to serve you. Please embrace me!"

Leaning forward, they shared a kiss sloppily.

"You inebriated fools! Yozak let go of me THIS INSTANT! Gisela!"

He called for the healer who he realized had already left for the crew quarters.

Wolfram's left eyebrow twitched violently just before Yozak hugged him to his chest.

"Hic! But I still feel excellelly is cutest! Are you interested in trying my cute pink dress?"

Wolfram twisted hard but couldn't win against Yozak's biceps. He caught sight of Yuuri and Conrart standing near the bowsprit, deep in talk.

"No, unhand me right now Yozak. Weller!"

"Mmm.. ah! Your body is as lustful as ever my sage…!"

"HEY! Weller! Get this ape off me!"

"Hic, how could you call me that, excl-exlecc-ency! When I adore you so much.." Yozak nuzzled him like a pet.

"Hey! Stop! Weller! WELLLEEERRRRR!"

.

.

.

* * *

There it is! The second chapter. I wanted to post both of these at once. So Wolfram meets the cook, who turns out to be Yuuri. But who are these two mysterious double blacks? How did they end up on this pirate ship? Stay tuned to find out! ;)

And do review! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was afternoon. The sun was beating down upon the pirate ship that lay securely in the clandestine harbor near the mountains behind Van Dar Via. Its gentle bobbing didn't even scare the delicate violet sparrows that chirped away, undisturbed. But one sunny-haired boy on the ship cursed it under his breath as he mopped the floor.

"Did you say something, von Bielefeld?"

"I said unchain this ball right now! Its rolling around as this stupid ship bobs."

"Now, now von Bielefeld, even though you're Shinou's nephew, I can't trust you easily. What if you try to make your escape here, while Conrart, Yozak and Shinou are away to bring food? Even Gisela has left to collect medicinal herbs. This cannon ball attached to your leg helps me and Yuuri a lot."

"If you were half the sage you call yourself, you'd know that I'd definitely escape if it's just this."

Wolfram smirked as he concentrated his heat in his palms. He smoothly directed them through his leg, into the chain…and got shocked.

"Of course, it isn't your normal chain." Murata smiled genially.

But Wolfram knew perfectly well how spurious it was.

"Houseki." He said in anger.

"Ah, don't worry. It won't drain your energy. It will only stop the chain from being affected by Maryoku. So you won't feel weak. Aren't we treating you so well?" This time the cheeky tone was visible in his smile too.

"Tsk."

"Well, carry on with your task. Every person on this ship will have a task. And you are a floater. You'll help wherever it's required. Unfortunately, today's mopping task was given to you, as Dacascos needs to sleep when not navigating."

"Yeah yeah, you're severely understaffed because no one wants to join you bunch of jobless idiots."

"My, you're quite astute. I hadn't noticed."

"Shut up. Leave. I'll do it since I don't have any other choice…"

"For now." He mumbled to himself as Murata walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wolfram had been at it for half an hour now. The work was almost finished. A prince had to be efficient in everything he does. He dipped the mop in the bucket again and swished it.

Swish swish!

Swish swish!

As he kept moving forward, a delicious aroma wafted towards him. He sniffed a little when his stomach decided to make him know about its state.

**GRUMBLE**

The movements from the kitchen stopped and a black mop of hair poked out of the window.

"Did I just hear a stomach grumble?"

Wolfram flushed in embarrassment.

"No. You're hallucinating. Who'd find your cooking tasty?"

**GRUMBLE**

In all fairness, Yuuri had tried; with all his might. But 2 seconds later, he just couldn't contain it. He burst out laughing…hard! So much so that his whole body was shaking uncontrollably.

Wolfram was shaking too, for entirely different reasons- Anger and hidden embarrassment. He turned around and trudged along with his cannon ball.

"Hey! Stop. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh. Please, don't leave."

When Wolfram didn't pause, Yuuri jumped out the window and ran behind him.

Wolfram stopped when a palm touched his shoulder tenderly.

"Come on, I apologized, didn't I? And why are you dragging this cannon ball around with you?"

He turned back and scowled his meanest scowl at him. "Your stupid sage did that to me."

"What? I'm so sorry Wolfram. This is no way to treat someone. I'll definitely talk to Murata about this. So please, come with me to the kitchen."

"Why should I come? I'm not hungry!"

Yuuri gave out an indulgent smile. "Then, keep me company? I'm getting bored. I also want someone to sample my new dishes."

Wolfram looked skeptical for a moment, but nodded affirmatively. Yuuri, feeling happy, grabbed his hand and ushered him into the kitchen. Placing a stool nearby, he began resuming his cooking as Wolfram looked on.

"So what is your favorite dish, Wolfram?"

"Poached eggs and bacon."

"Really? I'll make it for you tomorrow morning then." Yuuri said with a smile.

Wolfram didn't reply. He eyed Yuuri warily, who was stirring something in the pot.

"What are you making?" He finally asked.

"Curry."

"…I've never had curry before."

Yuuri almost dropped his ladle in shock. "Seriously?" he asked.

"Shut up. Its because in the castle, people eat much more refined dishes." He stood up brusquely and just when Yuuri started fearing that he might try to leave again, Wolfram trudged towards him.

'_I really need to get that cannon ball off him. Um…isn't he coming too close?_'

"Wait, Wol-Wah! What are you doing?"

Wolfram leaned over Yuuri's shoulder and took away his ladle.

Yuuri's heart raced as Wolfram leaned forward towards his face. His big emerald eyes shone brightly.

'_Oh Shinou, is he gonna kiss me? What should I do?_' He shut his eyes tightly.

A few seconds passed and no one was leaning on him anymore. Yuuri peeked first and then opened his eyes slowly. Wolfram was gently blowing the curry he scooped up in the ladle.

"Huh?"

Tasting it, Wolfram returned it to him and said. "I suppose it's good enough for a pirate."

Yuuri looked as dazed as ever.

"Geez, didn't you ask me to sample your dish?" Understanding flitted on his face.

"Oh…" he said, in a discerning tone.

"Well? What now?" Wolfram asked. The hopeful tone that he thought was quelled had actually gone across to Yuuri.

"Wait here. I'm going to get the key from Murata to unshackle your leg. Then please have today's curry with me."

Wolfram let out a cherubic smile in satisfaction that had Yuuri stumbling in his steps. '_Be still, my heart!_' he thought to himself. Taking one last glance at Wolfram, he made his way to Murata's room.

When Yuuri left, Wolfram fell into deep thought.

'_What was I doing? To think I almost kissed him. Its not like I had actually gotten up to do it. My original intention was to taste the curry only. But he looked so cute when he closed his eyes. Wait, cute? Wolfram von Bielefeld, you DID NOT just call a pirate CUTE! That's right. He's a pirate, after all. But…he definitely doesn't behave like one. I mean, who would willingly open a prisoner's shackles? I didn't even ask him to. He's so naïve…just like a-'_

"I'm back!"

"Wimp."

"What?"

"I said you're like a wimp."

"That again? I'm not a wimp!"

" You are."

"Its not wise to say that when the key to your freedom is in my hands, Wolfram." Yuuri said with a grin, dangling a bunch of keys in his hand.

Wolfram, who looked like he was ready with a retort, shut up grudgingly.

Content with the response, Yuuri kneeled in front of Wolfram. He picked a key from the keychain and proceeded to unlock the shackles.

"What would you do if I run away? Or if I hurt you?"

Yuuri paused and looked up. Green eyes were looking down seriously at him.

'_I vaguely remember a sea with the exact shade of this green.'_

"What?" Wolfram asked, annoyed with no response.

"Sorry. I guess I just trust you."

As Yuuri continued with his task, he missed the look of surprise on Wolfram's face. Being the Maou's son, Wolfram was involved in politics ever since he was born. The very first lesson he was taught was to never trust anyone. He looked intently at Yuuri, who was fumbling to find the right key. '_How could he trust someone just like that?_' Wolfram wondered solemnly. When a '**click**' was heard finally, Yuuri let out a "phew!" and got up.

"Now lets have our cur-" Yuuri stopped midway when a loud **THUD** came from outside. "Hm, is that Shinou and the others? They weren't supposed to be back before evening though."

Wolfram narrowed his eyes suspiciously as Yuuri peeped out from the kitchen window. What seemed even more suspicious was that there were no further noises. When Yuuri looked at him, bewildered, Wolfram decided to go out and check. Yuuri followed him from behind. Just as Wolfram reached the door, he came to a stop.

"Adalbert!" He growled.

"Who?" Yuuri peeked from behind his shoulder and gasped.

"Well well well, if it isn't the third son himself? Pleasure meeting you here." Wolfram turned rigid instantly. His hand reached for the sword that was no longer on his waist. He cursed silently.

"What are you doing here, you traitor?" He stole a glance towards Yuuri who was shocked. "Bounty hunter." He murmured. It was enough to make Wolfram understand.

"It is as that twerp says. I sometimes earn money by catching wanted pirates. I had heard the famous third son got kidnapped. Hadn't thought it would be by these bunch of fools, though. But, good for me. Now I can also use you as a bargain chip with your mother. Two birds in one stone."

"Shut up!" Wolfram yelled. Adalbert just chuckled and drew his sword.

"Give up, both of you. It's useless to resist. I know your fighters aren't here to protect you."

"I don't need those idiots to protect me!" Wolfram said as he conjured up a huge fire lion. Adalbert charged towards them. Yuuri shouted "Wolfram stop! You'll burn down the ship!" From the corner of his eye, he could see Murata who put a finger on his lips and quietly mouthed "I'll get help."

Yuuri was scared for Wolfram who was dodging Adalbert's blade with skilled dexterity.

"Hey! Stop fighting!" He yelled. He shouted harder when both of them didn't seem to be listening to him. Yuuri finally snapped when he saw Wolfram stop and collapse. There was blood on his fingers that clutched his stomach.

'_No…no way! STOP!_'

Suddenly, there was a rolling thunder in the skies. It turned dark as black clouds filled it ominously. Adalbert's face didn't betray his shock, though. He looked at Yuuri, whose hair had grown till his shoulders. He watched hypnotically as his eyes turned to slits. The ship rocked violently. Wolfram moaned painfully from where he lay. Yuuri walked up to him and picked him up gently.

"Rest, dear one. You've done enough." Wolfram, despite his seasickness, looked mesmerized at Yuuri's alter ego. His silky black hair that was now long, tickled his cheeks as Yuuri cradled him.

"Thou hath stirred up a hornet's nest in my heart by hurting my dear one. Matters that can be solved by words must not be solved by swords. Thou shall repent for thy misgivings!"

Wolfram kept watching in amazement as two huge water dragons swelled up from behind and coiled around Adalbert. Adalbert didn't wiggle or move but it was clear that he was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"That's enough, Yuuri." Said Shinou, who was standing on the shore. Conrart, Yozak, Gisela and Dacascos, who were behind him, looked in sheer awe. Murata just smiled mysteriously.

Yuuri hesitated a bit, but finally released Adalbert.

As Adalbert jumped off the ship to make his escape, Yuuri's balance faltered.

"Justice…is…done." He whispered as he fainted. Wolfram jumped from his arms and caught him just in time.

He looked at Yuuri's face and thought, '_Just who ARE you, Yuuri?_'

.

.

.

* * *

Finally done with chapter 3! Thank you for your reviews:

TSUNA AND THE DEMON- I told you I'd update sooner but I'm sorry for being late.

soulxspirit125- Yeah.. :D

Guest- Thank you for your support! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Belldandy55555- Yeah. But he'll start having fun too! :D

Nickesha- Don't worry. This isn't a ConradxYuuri.

BirdsOfFreedom- Here's your update! I hope you liked it. :)

Guest- Thank you for your compliment. I hope you'll like it till the end.

KisunaFuji- He is, isn't he? :D

.

.

Max time before next chapter is uploaded is a week.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

.

Loud clangs could be heard as swords clashed against each other. Yuuri was being taught how to duel by Wolfram. Conrart, who was currently in charge of being the helmsman, was keeping an eye on them while giving small inputs wherever required.

With a smooth movement, Wolfram effortlessly unarmed Yuuri, who fell back on his butt. Grunting in dull pain, he whined "Come on, Wolf! It's been three hours now. Let's take a break."

"Not yet, you wimp! There has been absolutely NO improvement in these three hours."

Yuuri narrowed his eyes at the mention of what has lately become his unpleasant word- wimp. Before he could think up an angry retort though, Conrart deemed it the best moment to interfere.

"Wolfram, do not call Yuuri a wimp." He said, jumping down the stern deck.

"Yuuri, the reason Wolfram can unarm you so easily is because you are stretching your arms a lot. Here, give me the sword Wolfram."

Wolfram reluctantly handed him the sword.

"Now, defend yourself Yuuri." Saying so, Conrart attacked Yuuri. As they sparred, he kept giving tips to Yuuri.

"Here, Yuuri. See how you're unconsciously stretching your arms to keep me off. It hurts your ability to thrust and parry quickly."

Discerning Conrart's words, Yuuri brought his arms closer to himself.

"Good. Now bend your elbows and parry."

Yuuri's form now seemed considerably better. They sparred for five minutes before Yuuri called for a break again.

As Conrart collected the swords and went in to put them back, Yuuri looked around for Wolfram. Turning around, he spotted him sitting near the bowsprit with his back to him. Yuuri wondered what expression he had right then.

'_I can't believe he could beat me with his left hand. He looks so slender; you wouldn't imagine him to pack such force in his movements. No wonder he easily stopped Adalbert's sword with his bare hand before it pierced him._'

"You know, Wolfram, I think Shinou is finally ready to let me go on missions. Why else would he ask you to train me?" Yuuri asked as he leisurely walked towards him.

Wolfram turned back and sat down casually. "Who knows what goes on in that idiot's head? Good for me, though. I don't need to do those petty jobs like mopping again."

Yuuri chuckled slightly, "My apologies, Your Excellency," he said, sitting down in front of him, "for hardening your soft hands." It rewarded him a slight jab in the ribs from Wolfram.

"Shut up, wimp."

"You know, I've observed that when you don't have any smart-alecky thing to retort with, you make others angry by calling them names."

"I do not, wi-" Yuuri guffawed as Wolfram shut his mouth.

"Now you look like a goldfish…" He said in between his laughs.

Wolfram's complexion was steadily turning scarlet. When Yuuri noticed, he immediately stopped laughing.

'_He puts the red sun setting behind him to shame._' Yuuri thought admiringly.

Wolfram stole a glance at Yuuri. The sun had illuminated him. His dark hair flowed like a gentle sea. He lifted his hands to run his fingers through them.

'_So soft…_'

Yuuri looked surprised. They gazed each other's faces as if caught in a magical moment. The dipping sun silhouetted their bodies.

The sound of a fallen bucket accompanied by an expletive snapped them back to reality. Wolfram retracted his hand. Yuuri coughed and looked at what caused the noise.

"Yozak?"

"Oh, there you guys are. Cap'n informs that a storm is coming. You guys better get in soon. Kiddo, its best if you make dinner soon." He spoke to Yuuri.

"Okay.." Yuuri said reluctantly.

"Say, what were you both doing anyway?"

The said duo flushed.

"Nothing." Wolfram declared, getting up hastily. "Let me know when dinner is ready." He said in his most authoritative voice and stormed off.

"Eh? What's got him riled up?" Yozak asked looking at his retreating figure.

"Yozak…" Yuuri said grimly.

"Kiddo?"

"You idiot." He cursed and went in to make the said dinner, leaving behind a befuddled Yozak, scratching his head in confusion.

"Huh?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another wave splashed against the ship, making it rock violently. Yuuri could make out Shinou's loud orders outside, trying to keep the ship afloat. Wolfram moaned again. Yuuri patted his back gently. His dinner was already out.

'_Why didn't we get more roots for Wolf's seasickness?_'

Wolfram's malaise took out all the color from his skin. He looked so sickly. Conrart had told him that Wolfram usually wore nightgowns to sleep.

'_Maybe, he's uncomfortable in pajamas. Next time we make a stop, we should get some nightgowns._' He thought. It didn't even occur to him that it was a strange thing for a boy to wear. Yuuri had already gotten accustomed to this prince's idiosyncrasies.

Yuuri sat beside Wolfram until he was sure that the sunny-haired boy was fast asleep. When Wolfram gave out light snores, Yuuri gently wrapped him in two blankets so that he wouldn't feel cold. Satisfied with his work, he finally climbed up to his top spot in the bunk bed.

"Good night, Wolfram." He murmured and fell into deep sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'_Hot…So hot._' Yuuri shifted restlessly. '_Wasn't it cold last night?_' He blinked his eyes open and rubbed them lazily. Something soft was pressing against his back.

'_Huh?_' He turned around and came face to face to a sleeping Wolfram.

'_What!?_' Wolfram had spooned him.

'_W-when did he come up?_' Yuuri's mind was going blank. He fidgeted uneasily.

'_Oh no, this can get bad._' He tried to break free of Wolfram's arms but that only made the latter hug him tighter.

"Yuuri…?" Wolfram asked drearily, blinking his eyes.

'_This expression should be declared illegal!_' Yuuri yelled in his mind, feeling Wolfram's soft breath on his ear. Things down were getting restless.

"Wolf! MakebreakfastSeeyoulater."

As Yuuri ran out the room like lighting, Wolfram smirked.

'_So easy._' He chuckled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yuuri was out on the deck gasping; breathing heavily, trying to calm down. When his heartbeat returned to normal, he finally noticed his surroundings. The ship was a mess.

'_Shit! I forgot. How are the others?_' He thought frantically. He rushed to Conrart's room first.

Knocking on the door, he opened it slowly "Conrart?"

He stopped abruptly. The image in front of him would probably be burned in his mind for the rest of his life.

"Sorry!" He whispered to the sleeping lovers and shut the door immediately.

'_Yozak!?…at that position? Argh! Forget forget!_' He rubbed his cheeks.

"You wimp, where did you go off to?"

"Ah, Wolf?! I-I thought you were sleeping?"

Wolfram looked at his flushed face. '_Wow, he's still bothered. I didn't think his reaction would be this extreme._'

Wolfram chuckled. "Oh Yuuri…" He said condescendingly.

"You knew!?" Yuuri asked incredulously.

"Obviously. A soldier's eye is always keen." Wolfram smirked.

"But…s-since when?"

"Ever since I boarded this ship." Wolfram replied proudly.

"They were together since THEN?" Yuuri's eyes were now almost popping out.

"Ye-wait, 'they'?" Wolfram asked, now confused.

"Yeah, Conrart and Yozak. Wait, who are _you_ talking about?"

"Oh…them only. Yeah…"

'_That Yozak… Looks like he finally scored._'

"How did you know?" Yuuri asked.

"Oh, Yozak once told me when he was drunk."

"Oh boy…this is a shock!"

"What is a shock?" Murata asked, shimmering in from, apparently, nowhere.

"Wah! Murata! Stop scaring me like that."

"Oh sorry Yuuri."

"How did it go last night?" Wolfram asked.

"Oh, it was rough! But we managed to keep this vessel up." Murata said. "Shinou looked so heroic giving out orders like that…" He added dreamily.

"Ahem." Yuuri coughed.

"Oh well Yuuri, you better make breakfast soon. These guys will be hungry once they wake up."

"Yea-" Yuuri paused midway when he saw a large falcon swoop down the deck.

"What the-"

Murata cocked his eyebrow and turned back to see what caught his friend's attention.

"Isn't that a royal messenger bird?" He asked Wolfram, who merely nodded in response.

"Well, in any case, it is trained to deliver and take back the message only from nobility. So go ahead, Bielefeld."

Wolfram's brow furrowed. '_He's allowing me to read the mail?_'

Nevertheless, he went ahead and gently unlatched the small scroll from the bird's talon.

He opened it and looked at Murata again. Seeing no opposition, he read to himself.

_Wolfram von Bielefeld,_

_A lot of rumors are coming up about the cook from Shin Makoku Kaizoku. Your new mission is to keep an eye on the cook and report to us at the end of two months._

_Gwendal von Voltaire,_

_Royal Administrator._

Wolfram read the contents again. '_Yuuri?_' he thought, perplexed.

Folding the letter, he reattached it to the falcon, which flew away immediately. When he turned back, Shinou was smiling cockily, standing along with Murata and Yuuri.

"What news does my sister send you?" he asked shrewdly.

"Oh nothing. She's planning to go on a Free Love Cruise, apparently." He bluffed.

"That is so like her." Shinou said knowingly.

"W-well, excuse me." Wolfram said, leaving soon.

"Um, I should make breakfast." Yuuri said, taking his leave too.

As both the boys disappeared from the deck, Murata stated calmly.

"You already know the letter's contents."

Shinou smiled. "You know me too well, my sage. Of course, nothing goes beyond my eyes on this ship."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'_It should be here, somewhere…_' Wolfram thought, as he rummaged through the kitchen's cupboards. If he is to commit espionage on a ship, his health should be at its best. He _must_ find the roots Yuuri gave him before. As he scoured through the kitchen, he found a black box.

'_What is this?_' He picked it up. Opening it silently, he checked what was inside.

'_Jackpot._' He smiled satisfactorily. Taking a single root out, he chewed on it gingerly.

A moment later, he felt his strength return. No, in fact, he could feel it increase ten-fold. But before he could think about it, the ear-splitting noise began.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wolfram! Wolfram! Hey, what happened? Open up!" Yuuri yelled, knocking on the door loudly. Gisela was beside him, trying to coax Wolfram too.

"Your Excellency. Please open the door. I will try to help you if you tell us what happened."

Still getting no reply, their cries got only louder. Conrart was called, as he understood his brother best amongst them, but to no avail. Yozak also joined in and threatened to break down the door, which finally got a furious cry from Wolfram.

"At last." Yuuri sighed. "Hey Wolf, open up."

"NO!" came the still stubborn reply.

"What is going on here?" An authoritative voice came from behind.

"Shinou/Cap'n!"

"Its Wolfram. Something happened to him. He's locked himself up in his room."

"Is that so?" Shinou stepped forward regally and rapped on the door, hard.

"Von Bielefeld, as this ship's Captain I command you to unlock this door right now."

Silence, followed by some rustling noise and finally a **click** was heard as the door was unlocked and opened slowly.

The heated questions on everyone's lips were stunned into silence when they saw the boy. Shinou smirked, "Well, isn't this convenient?"

Standing in front of them was Wolfram, looking scintillating.

His porcelain skin shone more radiantly. His green eyes looked like glittering jewels. His posture seemed majestic.

But more than anything, what shocked everyone, were the sharp, pointed elf ears.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Elle Werner, Nickesha, BirdsOfFreedom, soulxspirit125, TSUNA AND THE DEMON, Raywolf Shibelt, chocovic-chu and anonymous, thank you for your reviews. I apologize for not updating within a week, as promised. I would love to hear what you think about this chapter. It will help me a lot! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What the hell!?"

It would be tampering the facts to say Yuuri was nonplussed at the moment. For it is not everyday you see a person turn into an elf overnight. Wolfram seemed the same, only more perfect. His already soft skin now looked smooth as silk. His noble poise seemed more majestic. His eyes twinkled like captivating emeralds. His blonde bangs that gently bobbed in the breeze seemed like sunshine themselves.

More than anything, his sharp elf ears held everyone's attention. The way they twitched at the slightest sound…

"Y-YOUR EXCELLENCY!?"

With a sharp hiss, Wolfram covered his ears.

"Don't shout, Dacascos!"

'_Even his voice sounds like music._' Yuuri noted.

"A-ah, p-please excuse me." Dacascos whispered.

"Shinou," Conrart finally spoke, "what is going on here?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The elf queen of the northern mountains?" Wolfram asked, incredulous.

Murata smiled sagaciously. "Yes, you are to infiltrate her castle."

Wolfram considered whether he was off his rocker after doing so many cosplays.

"You do know elves are extinct, right?" He spoke slowly, as though teaching a child. Shinou chuckled. Yozak, too, seemed to be caught off guard.

"Cap'n?"

Shinou nodded.

"For many years now, the world believes that the elf clans up north have gone extinct after violent storms raged through their mountains."

Conrart folded his arms and leaned back on the wall.

"But, in truth, the elves had managed to protect their tribe."

Yuuri eyed him curiously. "How?"

Murata answered. "It is said that the elves managed to find a mountain, deep inside their forest, that was the perfect defense against the storm. As the storm continued to obliterate their earlier habitat, the elf queen ordered for her citizens to move to that mountain."

"But the problem is," Shinou cut in, "That mountain was not only a perfect defense against the storm, but also against other tribes. The mazoku and human traders involved in business with them were all at a loss. They had supplied them with invaluable gems, swords, silk and steeds. Imagine their surprise when there was no trace of the elves' existence after the storm. They incurred huge losses."

"But we've found out their location." Murata said, with a hint of pride.

"How?" Gisela asked, piqued.

With twinkling eyes "We have our methods." Shinou answered.

Gisela looked thoughtful and after a pause, asked "Is this why you asked for the seasickness roots and kept them with you for so long?"

Yuuri frowned, remembering how sickly Wolfram had gotten in their absence.

"Indeed Gisela, you are sharp as usual. We had incorporated magic into those roots so that whoever eats them would temporarily turn into an elf."

All eyes fell on Wolfram as he said this.

"Temporarily?" Wolfram stressed, his voice ringing pleasantly in everyone's ears.

"Yes." Murata said.

"Then these changes-?" Conrart started, "are temporary." Shinou finished.

Yuuri interjected. "You haven't yet told us what this mission is about."

Shinou replied. "As I mentioned earlier, before the storm occurred, the elves were trading a lot. They were provided with many valuables, especially swords. One of them happens to be Morgif- A priceless demon sword. If we get our hands on it…" He grinned cheekily.

Yozak grinned back, "Sounds nice. So is our prince going to be the only one to infiltrate that fortress?"

Shinou and Murata shared a meaningful look.

"About that…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dacascos had experienced 136 tumultuous years of life, surviving through dark nights of war, travelling through belligerent human lands and safeguarding the castle against intruders. But never in his 136 years of life did he imagine he'd get to see the third prince as an elf, must less seeing even a soukoku elf too!

But indeed, standing below him was the cook, Yuuri (Shinou (the real one) bless his meals!) in all his elven glory.

After giving the much-needed explanation regarding the prince's transformation, the Captain and Vice-captain of this ship said that Yuuri would also be going on this mission. So the crew headed north. While Captain tackled the turbulent waters along with him, Vice-captain poured over maps along with Weller-kyo and Yozak. Meanwhile Sergeant administered a proper dose of those magical roots to the cook. Prince von Bielefeld, having already gone through the pain, helped him cope with it.

So now standing below him was an elven Yuuri, no less in aesthetic beauty than the prince. His dark hair looked like a night sky. The equally dark eyes shimmered mystically. His tanned skin looked flawlessly smooth. His elf ears, too, twitched sensitively at the minutest of sounds. But his posture was still like before. Perhaps, body language can't be altered after all…

"Drop the anchor!" A command from Shinou had Dacascos out of his reverie. After a lot of shuffling and heaving, the weight was dropped and the ship came to a slow stop.

Perched on top of the mast, Dacascos scoured through the island ahead of him for any signs of ambush. Raising his hand to shield his eyes from the scathing sun, he took in the vista laid in front of him. Miles and miles of flora enveloped the land until the horizon. Sprawling mountains and cascading waterfalls took his breath away. As his eyes swept across the panorama, he slowly curled his fingers and pointed up his thumb.

"All clear."

Gisela's statement set the plan in motion. Yozak and Conrart wordlessly jumped down the ship using ropes. As Wolfram crouched, preparing to jump, Yuuri handed him his rope.

"Rappel down with this." He whispered. Wolfram pushed it away. "I have a feeling our bodies have become more agile." He said with a cocky smile.

Taking a few steps back, he jumped swiftly. Yuuri was astonished. He didn't hear any sound and stepped in front to check on him. Looking down, he saw Wolfram smirking up at him; his pearly whites peeping through his soft lips.

Yuuri gulped.

As he too took a few steps back, Murata came from behind, hauling their satchels. He handed them over to Shinou, who threw them to Conrart and Yozak on the shore. Murata went to his friend and touched his shoulder.

"Remember Yuuri, you and von Bielefeld will be separated in the main city. While he will infiltrate the castle, you shall catch work at a local tavern to find clues from the citizens. Your first clue is to find out about the queen's illegitimate son. Conrart and Yozak will remain in the outskirts, ready to attack at your call."

Yuuri nodded.

"Well then, do you have any more questions?"

"What was his name again; the illegitimate prince?" He asked.

Murata smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nine days later.

After braving through poisonous bushes, deep swamps and many belligerent creatures of the jungle, they could finally see the mountain where the elves took shelter. What a masterpiece it was! The stairs, the gates, the homes and the bridges- everything seemed to have grown naturally; as though it was tailor-made for the elves' purposes. It was living, breathing architecture.

Conrart stopped silently and Yozak moved around, looking for a perfect hiding spot.

"Wolfram, Yuuri. Here, take these." Wolfram held his palm open to accept. "These are Light Rocket-kuns, ordered from Annissina."

Wolfram immediately retracted his palm.

"Conrart, are you mad? You sound like you never knew her."

Conrart was surprised. '_The first time in so many decades he's called me by my name and didn't even realize it._'

"It okay, Wolfram." He assured. "Daikenja has made proper changes to them."

"What are these?" Yuuri asked, twirling one of those cylindrical objects in his hand.

"Light Rocket-kun will send a flash of light flying through the sky when you turn this knob at the bottom." Conrart pointed.

"Use them in emergencies. It will provide us with your location."

Wolfram reluctantly pocketed one. Yuuri put the other in his satchel.

"Well then," he said, "Shall we get going? Wolfram?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, see you Conrart!"

"Weller-kyo." Wolfram now said formally and turned around to go. Conrart just smiled, gentle as usual.

"Be safe." He instructed them.

As they neared the mountain, Yuuri recalled his first target's name.

'_Saralegui._'

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 5 doesn't have much romance. However, I'm contemplating on raising the rating from next chapter onwards.

**BirdsOfFreedom**, **Nickesha**, **Raywolf Shibelt**, **Belldandy55555**, **Lady** and **SoulxSpirit125**- Thank you for you continued support! Do tell me how you found this chapter.


End file.
